Shadow of Vader
by Ninja bat master
Summary: starwarsxover. after round 2 chunnin exams. Naruto blocks an attack Sasuke sent to his other teammate. He is cripple and near dead. Kyuubi searches for a way to keep his jailer from being weak, and, while searching the spirit world encounters...Vader.
1. ch 1 test

**Shadow of Vader**

It was they day after the second exam of the chunnin exams was finished. Naruto was looking for Kakashi to teach him for his fight with Neji Hyuuga. He new that the chances of him winning without help was few and hoped that his sensei would help him out.

He found Kakashi standing by a tree, reading his perverted icha icha paradise book.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out as he approached.

Kakashi looked up with his usual bored expression and eye-smiled at Naruto. "Hello Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei, I need help training for the finals, can you help me"? Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have to train Sasuke. His opponent is pretty tough." Kakashi replied.

Naruto look downcast, but then he looked angry and glared at Kakashi, which disturbed the one-eye jounin. "I see. And a train Hyuuga prodigy with a years more experience, a powerful bloodline, and a willingness to kill other leaf ninja isn't tough enough to train the stupid "dobe" deadlast for huh." He said in a cold tone.

Kakashi was surprised by Narutos' tone and glare. "Listen Naruto, I got you another sensei so you don't have to worr-"

He was cut off by Narutos' cold tone coming out again. So, pawn the idiot on a lesser teacher, give the prized Uchiha your undivided attention and hope the deadlast survives. Let me guess, your going to teach Sasuke one of your best jutsus while I'll probably just learn another charka control exercise and that's it." Naruto said with a sneer.

Kakashi, and Ebisu who was hiding behind another tree twitched at the truth of his words and felt slightly ashamed. Kakashi tried to calm the enraged boy. "Now Naruto, I just-"

"Shove it Hatake." Both Kakashis' and Ebisus' mouths dropped. They had never heard Naruto address anyone by their last names. That meant he was beyond pissed and hurt. "I'll train by myself. I'll obey on missions and anything else that I have to, but other than that, I'm done with you." Naruto turned and fast-walked away.

Ebisu came out from behind his tree and stood next to a shame-faced Kakshi. "I think we just screwed up, big time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was PISSED! But he shouldn't have expected any better from his sensei.

His entire team, besides him, was Uchiha centric and he was just the disposable cannon fodder. A meat shield to be thrown in the way if the last Uchiha was in danger.

As he was fuming, he came around a corner and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing in the middle of the street with the crazy examiner lady, Anko and team 8's sensei Kurenai.

He could hear their conversation as he slowly walked towards them.

"Take that back!" Sakura shouted.

"No way, I still say the little Uchiha should have been dropped from the finals. He's a threat with his emo-avenger brain and weak will." Anko responded.

"Anko, calm down, we can't change what's happened, so let it go." Kurenai tried to keep her friend from making a scene.

"Hell no, that wimpy brat could snap and kill innocent people and wouldn't care. I heard what he did to that Zaku kid from sound!"

"I don't care if you are a jounin, no one talks like that about Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

As Naruto got closer, her heard the shouting match continue for a little longer. A few people had gathered, but far enough away so that they wouldn't be directly noticed of involved, but could listen in.

Then, as Naruto was near, he saw Sasuke was livid and the curse mark on his neck pulsed within its' sealed confines. Finally, he snapped. "How dare you mock me you worthless female trash!" He then did a few quick hand-signs that ended on the tiger seal, it was a fire jutsu.

Naruto, seeing what was about to happen, quickly mad two shadow clones and ran towards the three women.

As they turned and looked at the Uchiha in shock, he let loose a "dragon flame bullet" jutsu at them. Its' flame burning white hot and rushing, in the form of a dragon, right at them.

Just as it was about to hit, they were pushed out of the way.

When they looked back, they saw Naruto and his two shadow clones in their place as the fire hit him.

His clones were destroyed, he raised his arms up to block, but they were burned and turned to ash. The blast knocked him back incinerated his legs below the knees. His body was badly burnt and his hair was almost gone. A few scorched bones could be seen as he hit a nearby wall.

The wall collapsed on top of him, and all was dark.

Everyone, Sakura included, could only look on in horror at what Sasuke had done. Even the people who didn't like Naruto were horrified. First, that the Uchiha had tried to kill his teammate and two other women for talking about him, and second, because if Naruto was the demon they thought he was, then why did he just sacrifice his career, maybe even his life, for others.

Sasuke smirked and turned to walk away. "Stupid Dobe, very stupid. Oh well." Then he walked away, everyone too stunned to stop him.

"Sakura couldn't believe that…that Sasuke had tried to kill her, and that he may have just killed Naruto and didn't even car!

Anko and Kurenai recovered first and rushed to the rubble and dug what was left of Naruto out. What they saw nearly made the wretch.

When Sakura look over at her fallen teammate, she screamed. "NARUTO!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Dam, Damn, Damn!" **Kyuubi roared in his cage. "**Just perfect kit, now your crippled and weak. We are so dead! You just had to save those females, stupid human."** He was frustrated. He knew that snake, Orochimaru, was planning something big. It was just a matter of time. That Gaara, the boy with Shukaku in him was no doubt part of it. And now, Naruto was crippled and weak.

"**Damn It!" **Screamed the great fox. After a few more minutes of venting, he calmed down. "**Okay, let's look at the situation here. Weakened container, check. Looming danger and possible death, check. Now options. Hmmm… Well, I suppose I could re-grow his lost limbs…no, that would take months, time we don't have. ** **Can heal everything back to normal except the limbs. Hmmm… If I remember right, the puppet users of Suna could replace limbs with puppet ones…no, same problem, not enough time to acquire and train to use." **The fox sat, deep in thought, until he remembered something. "**Hmm…I wonder if I might find the answer in the charka stream"? **The great Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox lay on his stomach and entered a meditative state.

He soon found himself in an endless void of charka. It was divided into three sections. A light side, a dark side, and the twilight lands in between the two sides.

As he was walking, he saw numerous beings who had ascended into the state of pure charka upon their deaths.

Then, not knowing why, he was pulled towards the edge of the twilight lands near the dark side. There, sitting on a large rock, was a young man with brown hair in black leather and brown cloth robes.

The young man looked at the Kyuubi. "Who are you"? the young man asked.

Kyuubi sat on its haunches and looked at the man. "**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I came to this realm to search for an answer to a problem I have. I felt myself drawn here. Who are you"?**

The young man stood and bowed to Kyuubi. "I am Anakin Skywalker. I was a jedi, turned sith, turned jedi. I am a master of the force, which is what we are surrounded by."

Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a moment. "**Well, where I come from, this energy is called charka, but semantics are pointless I suppose."**

Anakin nodded. "So, what is this problem of yours"? H asked.

So, the Kyuubi told the young man about Naruto, his life, and what his current condition is.

Anakin was amazed that such a young boy could width-stand the hate and pain enough not to lose himself, and even sacrifice himself for others.

Anakin was deep in thought, then he smiled and looked at the great fox demon. "Well Kyuubi, I may have a solution to your problem."

Kyuubi looked interested. "**Do tell."**

"Well, I can give you all my knowledge about the force and technology of my time and galaxy, and you can teach this Naruto kid. If he trains and works hard enough, he could become incredibly strong." Then Anakin looked pensive for a moment. "I have just two requests for you."

"**Which are"? **The Kyuubi asked hesitantly.

"That he wears my Vader suit for one. I caused so much evil with that form, I would like for it and the name to be used for good, for once."

Kyuubi thought about it and nodded. "**Agreed, I too would like to see such a powerful form rise again. Now, the second request"?**

"I wish for you to revive my padawan, Asoka in your world. She can help Naruto and I believe I owe her this since it was my fault she died. Her force spirit self is around here, and I know she always wanted to help others. And, if this Naruto is as nice as you say, maybe he can heal her wounded heart." Anakin pleaded.

Once again Kyuubi thought about it and nodded. "**Very well, give me the knowledge and bring her here and I will do what I can." **Kyuubi said.

Anakin nodded and rushed out to find Asoka. When he did, he told her of what he'd arranged and she smiled at him. She had long since forgiven him for his falling to the dark side and they were friends, but the student master bond was forever broken.

When they found Kyuubi, Anakin gave it all his knowledge and the Kyuubi thanked him and left with Asoka, back to Narutos mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto awoke, he was in a sewer.

"What happened"? Then he remembered Sasuke and his attack.

He looked himself over and found that he was fine.

"What is going on"?

He decided to walk along the sewers corridors for a while, until he came to a huge room with a giant cage in it. On the cage was a small piece of paper with the word seal on it.

"What is this"? Naruto asked.

Two huge eyes flashed open and Naruto jumped back. "**Hello, little human."** Came a low powerful voice.

"Who…what are you"? Naruto asked.

"**I…I am your pain and power, the Kyuubi." **The great demon said simply.

Naruto gaped. This was him, the demon who he is hated for. The monster his village sees him as. His face contorted into rage and hate, but then seemed to ebb away. "So, this must be my mind, huh, what a dump."

The Kyuubi was surprised at the kits' reaction. He chalked it up to shock and continued. "**Now, listen human. Thanks to your act of heroism, your limbs were burned off and must of you was burned unrecognizable. I can heal everything back to what it was…except the limbs."**

Naruto processed this. "So, I'm going to be a cripple for the rest of my life…damn." He said with a hint of rage.

The fox chuckled, this caused Naruto to look up at it with an angry glare. Kyuubi spoke. "**Now, Now, Kit. I refuse to let my container be weak, so I have found a remedy for your problem." **The Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto, skeptical, asked. "What is it."

"**I have found a form of charka training that, in combination with a few technological designs, will restore you to full mobility and make you stronger than ever before." **The fox said simply.

Naruto smiled a little. "Okay, so what do I have to do"?

"**First, I will finish my repairs on your body, in the meantime, you will train. Time in here moves faster than outside. A minute out there is a week in here. So, while I prepare things, you and your trainer will begin your lessons." **

"Trainer? But, aren't we the only ones here"? Naruto asked.

"**Normally, yes, but I traveled into a sort of spirit world and got a new friend to help you." **Kyuubi moved to the left side of his cage to make room for someone moving to the cage door.

Naruto was stunned. There, walking through the bars, was a beautiful girl, about his age. She had full lips, great curves and full…assets. Her skin was red and, instead of hair, she had what looked like connected horns on her head and two horn-like tendrils coming down in front of her shoulders and on tendril down her back. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue.

"**Kit, this is Asoka, she will train you when I cannot, and will be your friend and partner from now on." **Then Kyuubi turned and went to the back of his cage to rest and prepare for Narutos' training and healing.

Asoka looked at the boy in front of her and blushed, though it was hard to see with her skin-tone. This boy was very handsome and his blue eyes radiated kindness and strength.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Asoka, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Naruto took it and shook and smiled. Oh yes, things were looking up, way up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The third Hokage was worried and sad.

The boy he saw as a grandson was lying in a square glass tub of special burn healing gel, without his arms or legs.

His ninja career, as well as his normal life was over.

Rage came to the old Hokage as he remembered the cause of this. That damn arrogant Uchiha brat.

When he received word of what happened from Iruka and that Naruto was stable, the Hokage stormed out and found the Uchiha talking with Kakashi about training.

(Flashback)

_Sarutobi rounded a corner and saw Kakashi and his student._

_Kakashi looked over and bowed. "Good day Hokage-sama." He said happily._

"_Good day…GOOD DAY!" The old man roared._

_Kakashi stepped back from the Hokages' angered stance._

"_Kakashi, do you have any idea what that…that…that bastard child of an Uchiha has done!" the Hokage pointed at Sasuke like he was Orochimaru himself._

_Now Kakashi was really confused._

_Sasuke sneered. "Watch what you say old fool."_

_As soon as those words left his mouth, Sarutobi, faster than the eye could see, punched him to the ground and had his foot on the Uchihas' neck._

"_Sasuke! Hokage-sama, what is this about"? Kakashi asked, terrified of both what the Hokage would do to Sasuke, and what Sasuke could have done to anger the normally kind old man like this._

_The Hokage, while still keeping his foot where it was, looked at Kakashi. "This traitorous twit, assaulted three kunoichi without provocation with a "dragon fire bullet" jutsu and would have killed them if Naruto hadn't pushed them out of the way!" Sarutobis' eyes turned cold and sorrow stricken. "Narutos' arms and legs were turned to ash and all but 2% of his body has 3__rd__ degree burns covering it. He is in a comma and they have no idea if he will ever wake up. And…I'm not sure if I want him to if he wakes up just to realize he is doomed to a life of pain and being crippled." The Hokage looked at Kakashi with tears in his eyes. "His body, dreams and maybe even his mind are gone forever. At the moment, he is dead in all but fact," He looked down and sneered at the struggling Uchiha, "and it's all because of this little shit!"_

_Kakashi looked horrified. The old Hokage then told him who the three Kunoichi were and what they were doing before Sasuke attacked and what witnesses accounted for._

_Then, before he removed his foot, Sarutobi did a few hand-signs and a red-ish-black glow came upon his index fingers on both hands. He touched them to the Uchihas' temples and a seal appeared there. _

"_I have sealed away his bloodline, and I will not give it back." The Hokage said as he stood and walked away._

_Sasuke roared in outrage and ran at the old man. Kakashi appeared behind him and knocked him out._

_Sarutobi turned around. "Kakashi, take him to Ibiki and tell him, no one, not the council, not a civilian, not even a sannin gets to see him until I call for him. He will be punished, Uchiha clan be damned!" Then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

_Kakashi sighed sadly and while throwing Sasuke over his shoulder, looked up at the sky. "Naruto, I'm so…so sorry." He then disappeared, just as the third had a moment ago._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, Kurenai, and Anko waited outside the intensive care burn ward. The Hokage ordered that no one be allowed in to see Naruto.

"I can't…believe he did that." Sakura muttered as tears stilled came down her face.

"I told you." Anko said, with an equally sad and tearful face. "That damn Uchiha, I knew he'd snap. I should have just knocked him out and locked him up. I'm so stupid!" She yelled in frustration and sadness.

Kurenai placed her hand on her friends' shoulder. "Come on Anko, we couldn't do anything to stop the council and Hokages' ruling." She sighed. "But, you're right, they should have…we should have seen what was in him, even before the curse mark."

Sakura was torn up inside. Her…no… Sasuke Uchiha was willing to kill the three of them because she was defending him. And…and…her other teammate, the one she saw as being an annoying baka, who she hit and shouted at all the time, threw away his life for her and the other two, if not in reality than practically.

She hoped…prayed…begged that he would be alright, but she knew he never would be. Even if they healed his burns, his arms and legs were gone. His dreams of being a ninja, a Hokage, were gone. She realized that he had so little, and that one thing was what drove him forward in his hard life. Now, without it, what would he do? If he lived, would he curse them for saving him to live a life of pain and regret?

The Hokage appeared and the three women stood up.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura shouted. "How is he? Is Naruto…alright"?

The other two had equal expressions of concern.

The old man sighed sadly. "He is alive, but…he will never have his limbs again, and his body…all but 2%is covered in third degree burns. It may take years before he can even leave the hospital, let alone go back to his apartment."

The three of them looked incredibly sad about this.

The old man looked at them and pulled them into a four-way hug.

They shed tears both silent and loud out on him. When they were done, he looked at each and spoke. "Now, go home and rest…inform your friends and students as you see fit, and ask that they pray for him…for a miracle.

They nodded and left.

The aged Hokage looked at the floor, a few tears dropping from his eyes.

He turned and walked into the Intensive care burn ward and went to Naruto.

He looked down at the poor boys burnt form and prayed to the beings above that he would survive this.

Then, as if in answering, a dim glow overtook Naruto.

The old man looked down and saw that some areas were healing.

"_The Fox!_" the Hokage thought, glad for once that the demon was sealed in Naruto.

Then, a strange surge of charka flared up and a large fox head made out of Kyuubis' charka appeared before Sarutobi.

"**Hello, old monkey."** The head said in Kyuubis' voice.

"Kyuubi! What are-" The old man was cut off by the fox growling.

"**Not now old man, just listen. I will not allow my vessel to be weak. If he dies, I die. So, he is being taught an ancient for of charka control and skills long since lost. I have called an ancient spirit to teach him. When he awakes, he will be more powerful than ever. I have talked with Naruto, and he has agreed to my plan. I can't take him over, but he can allow my consciousness out for limited periods of time. Now, to replace his limbs, I will need various materials, an adequate forge, tools, and a place where I will not be disturbed. And I can see your question forming so before you ask, this will make Naruto stronger, wiser, and happier, as much as I can tell." **The old fox said calmly, a new facet to the fox from Sarutobis' perspective.

The Hokage thought about it and, as much as he could see, the fox wasn't lying and he had valid reason of survival for doing this. "Very well, I shall have Naruto moved to a safe house and set up a guarded perimeter, but I won't tell them what they're guarding, but I want an idea of what you're building first." The old man said firmly.

The fox image smiled. "**Very well."**

Then the image shifted into a sort of hologram and an image of Vader showed up and then what was in it.

The old man smiled in awe. Oh yes, Naruto would be back, with a vengeance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, after moving Naruto into the safe house in a secluded part of the forest, and making a 200-foot perimeter around it, Sarutobi Ordered the materials and paid for them himself, so the council wouldn't find out.

The month was nearly over, and Naruto had become a master of Chakra-Force, as he called it. He had been training to gain all the skills of both Jedi and Sith and succeeded. Asoka said that, while she was primarily a light side user, that the force is strongest in balance. So, instead of being Jedi or Sith, Naruto was a Twilight user, or a now named Seidi.

He mastered many forms of Chakra sabers and technology that he would need.

Narutos' body repairs and armor had come along nicely. Kyuubi, possessing a shadow clone, had made and attached a dura-steel limb on each stump. His arms were metal from his collarbone to his fingertips, and from just above his new kneecaps down. They were as light as his old limbs, but much stronger.

His skin looked just as it had before the burning. His body was more muscular thanks to intensive physical training. He had many gravity and resistance seals on him to help with his speed and strength. With them off, he could push back Manda and outrun Gai and Lee without their weights on with the first gat open.

His eyes were now a steely gold-ish-yellow, due to his contact with both the light and dark sides of Chakra-Force. Also, his hair was an equal mix of blond and black now, and more spiked towards the back of his head.

His armor was also finished. He looked exactly like Darth Vader, except without the chest device. In its' place was a plate with two red lead symbols crossing each other in an X pattern.

At his left hip was a cylindrical device, his charka-saber. It looked like the one the original Vader had used. At his lower back, on his belt, were two more charka-sabers. These were modeled after the ones Ventress used. They were a back up if he lost his, or if he needed to switch to a two-saber style in a fight.

His helmet covered head, and triangular mouthed mask made him an imposing figure.

He had taken up the Name Vader as a tribute to the original and to fulfill the promise of the names redemption.

Kyuubi had also rebuilt many of the vehicles and druids from that distant galaxy of long ago. Vader now had command of 400 super-battle druids, 150 destroyer druids, 50 basic battle druids for command spots, monitors, or menial work, 70 grievous body guard druids, and one, yet to be finished, general Grievous body. It still needed an organic component to finish it.

Droids were not the only things the Naruto and Kyuubi had. Kyuubi had taught Naruto about seals and they had managed to create a fantastic one. The "Battle clone" seal. This when applied to a single clone, alters it into a tough fighter with jounin level strength, charka, speed, and abilities. A special part of the seal is that it continuously drains charka in the air to refill the clones' supplies, like a living creature. No longer would they be useful, only until they run out of charka. They could still be killed, and their info would come back to Naruto, but, they could easily replace their numbers by cloning themselves. Of course, if the seal was tampered with, or Naruto willed it, all the clones would explode within a hundred mile radius.

And, Kyuubi had also built various ships, speeders, tanks, walkers, and vehicles for both druid and clone use.

So, basically, Naruto…uhum…Vader, had a nearly endless and tireless army at his command.

Asoka was also happy with both his, her, well their progress, on more levels than one.

They had spent a mental lifetime in Narutos' mind and had learned from each other…and fallen in love. When they weren't training or sleeping in his mind, they were in each others' arms. Asoka and Naruto gave each other their first kiss and even made out a few times a week, when Naruto wasn't in armor.

Asoka had to admit that, at first, the old visage of the sith lord unnerved her, but now, only evil and enemies need fear the shadow of this new lord Vader.

She had learned to be a Seidi as well and now sported red and green fused Chakra-saber. The colors wouldn't mix, but they moved like clouds in the beam to be an ever-moving show of life and power.

Narutos' own three Sabers were a dark red/ burnt orange. He couldn't seem to let that color go it appeared.

Now, Lord Vader and his beloved stood before a glowing screen. It showed the stadium where the finals would begin in the morning.

Asoka looked at her shadowy lover, which they were in all but the act as they had wanted to wait for a special time, or when they could relax for a long time. He looked at the screen, the top of his mask and helmet off of him.

His blue eyes went to hers and he smiled.

She smiled back. "Ready, my love." She said as she wrapped her arms around his right arm.

He smiled wider. "Of course. Soon, the Seidi shall rise, and we will destroy those who threaten our home. I talked with the old man, he has informed me of everything Jaraiya has told him. And about the traitorous emo-rat." Vader said with a small scowl.

Asoka sighed and patted his arm. She knew that both her love, and the old Hokage were furious that the council had used an underhanded interpretation of the law to free the traitor and even give him back his spot in the finals and force Kakashi to teach him.

Naruto had heard of his sensei's sorrow over what had happened and had screamed and refused to teach the "lower than trash" Uchiha. Naruto knew he had only taught him what he was forced to and that he had asked the old man time and time again to let him apologize to Naruto. The old man refused, but said he'd give Naruto the message while he was recovering.

Sakura had also been looking for Naruto along with all the other rookies, Gai's team, Anko, Iruka, the Konohomaru corps. ,and the Raman chef and his daughter. But, the Hokage had said that Naruto was undergoing a new recovery program that had a high likely hood of success, but must be done in a safe, secluded environment, and again he said he'd pass their words along to him.

They had all sneered and shot poisonous glares at the Uchiha. Even their parents, both clan-head and civilian had looked at the Uchiha with disgust. Even some of the former hateful villagers looked at him with a frown now.

Hinata was devastated by the news of what happened to Naruto and had turned to her teammates and even her father for comfort. Hiashi Hyuuga, even as cold as he could be, knew that this was no time to be the cold clan-head, but a supportive father, as much as he was capable of that is. When Hinata stopped crying, she threw herself into her training and defeated her sister and others on numerous occasions in spars. He insecurities gone, she vowed to get strong enough to protect her friends and crush the Uchiha bastard, much to her clans' amazement and delight. She also started to develop a small crush on Kiba, but she decided to wait until her revenge was complete and she was a clan-head before she would get lost in romance again. She came to realize that Naruto was more of a brother or comrade who shared similar pains, than a lover of boyfriend. She had no doubt they could have developed into that, but fate, what little she admitted there to being, was cruel in many cases. Oh well.

Asoka smiled and leaned up to kiss Naruto on the cheek. He now stood at 6'2" while she was a nice 5'10".

He smiled at her and brushed her cheek with his left hand and cupped her face. "Go to bed, Asoka-hime, I'll be there shortly." He said lovingly.

She smiled and nodded. She left the room and went to change into her night gown.

Just because they didn't have sex, didn't mean that they didn't sleep in the same bed, or cuddle, grope, and kiss a bit.

Naruto, after getting his armor off with the help of some battle droids, went to the bedroom of their compound, designed by Naruto, Kyuubi, and Asoka, and built by druids and clones, and lay down on his and Asokas' soft bed in his boxers. His metal limbs, which had sensors that let him feel as if they were his original ones, had been covered with a thin, skin-like substance that kept it at a temperature that matched the rest of his body. The false skin could be removed and a new one applied if the limbs needed to be removed or repaired.

Asoka came in a moment later and he was stunned, as always by her sexiness. If her exotic alien looks weren't enough, then the thin, low cut, purple nightgown that barely made it past mid-thigh was definitely enough to send any straight man or women into a lustful, drooling trance.

She swayed her hips as she walked and leaned down at the foot of the bed, enough to let Naruto/Vader get a good look at her firm valley, as she crawled up next to him and snuggled next to him.

He ginned and pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around her.

He then looked up. "Light off!" he said in a clear voice. The sound operated switch turned off the lights, and only the dull glow of a few devices in the room illuminated it.

Asoka leaned over and kissed Naruto passionately. "Goodnight, my lord." She said with great love and affection.

Naruto smiled in the dark. "Good night, my goddess of the stars."

She felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled and shook her head. "The way you talk." And gave him one more, deep, tongue probing kiss, before she settled back down and they fell into deep sleep.

Ready, for tomorrow, the day the Seidi rise in the village hidden in the leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 1

**Shadow of Vader**

It was they day after the second exam of the chunnin exams was finished. Naruto was looking for Kakashi to teach him for his fight with Neji Hyuuga. He new that the chances of him winning without help was few and hoped that his sensei would help him out.

He found Kakashi standing by a tree, reading his perverted icha icha paradise book.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out as he approached.

Kakashi looked up with his usual bored expression and eye-smiled at Naruto. "Hello Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei, I need help training for the finals, can you help me"? Naruto asked hopefully.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have to train Sasuke. His opponent is pretty tough." Kakashi replied.

Naruto look downcast, but then he looked angry and glared at Kakashi, which disturbed the one-eye jounin. "I see. And a train Hyuuga prodigy with a years more experience, a powerful bloodline, and a willingness to kill other leaf ninja isn't tough enough to train the stupid "dobe" deadlast for huh." He said in a cold tone.

Kakashi was surprised by Narutos' tone and glare. "Listen Naruto, I got you another sensei so you don't have to worr-"

He was cut off by Narutos' cold tone coming out again. So, pawn the idiot on a lesser teacher, give the prized Uchiha your undivided attention and hope the deadlast survives. Let me guess, your going to teach Sasuke one of your best jutsus while I'll probably just learn another charka control exercise and that's it." Naruto said with a sneer.

Kakashi, and Ebisu who was hiding behind another tree twitched at the truth of his words and felt slightly ashamed. Kakashi tried to calm the enraged boy. "Now Naruto, I just-"

"Shove it Hatake." Both Kakashis' and Ebisus' mouths dropped. They had never heard Naruto address anyone by their last names. That meant he was beyond pissed and hurt. "I'll train by myself. I'll obey on missions and anything else that I have to, but other than that, I'm done with you." Naruto turned and fast-walked away.

Ebisu came out from behind his tree and stood next to a shame-faced Kakshi. "I think we just screwed up, big time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was PISSED! But he shouldn't have expected any better from his sensei.

His entire team, besides him, was Uchiha centric and he was just the disposable cannon fodder. A meat shield to be thrown in the way if the last Uchiha was in danger.

As he was fuming, he came around a corner and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing in the middle of the street with the crazy examiner lady, Anko and team 8's sensei Kurenai.

He could hear their conversation as he slowly walked towards them.

"Take that back!" Sakura shouted.

"No way, I still say the little Uchiha should have been dropped from the finals. He's a threat with his emo-avenger brain and weak will." Anko responded.

"Anko, calm down, we can't change what's happened, so let it go." Kurenai tried to keep her friend from making a scene.

"Hell no, that wimpy brat could snap and kill innocent people and wouldn't care. I heard what he did to that Zaku kid from sound!"

"I don't care if you are a jounin, no one talks like that about Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

As Naruto got closer, her heard the shouting match continue for a little longer. A few people had gathered, but far enough away so that they wouldn't be directly noticed of involved, but could listen in.

Then, as Naruto was near, he saw Sasuke was livid and the curse mark on his neck pulsed within its' sealed confines. Finally, he snapped. "How dare you mock me you worthless female trash!" He then did a few quick hand-signs that ended on the tiger seal, it was a fire jutsu.

Naruto, seeing what was about to happen, quickly mad two shadow clones and ran towards the three women.

As they turned and looked at the Uchiha in shock, he let loose a "dragon flame bullet" jutsu at them. Its' flame burning white hot and rushing, in the form of a dragon, right at them.

Just as it was about to hit, they were pushed out of the way.

When they looked back, they saw Naruto and his two shadow clones in their place as the fire hit him.

His clones were destroyed, he raised his arms up to block, but they were burned and turned to ash. The blast knocked him back incinerated his legs below the knees. His body was badly burnt and his hair was almost gone. A few scorched bones could be seen as he hit a nearby wall.

The wall collapsed on top of him, and all was dark.

Everyone, Sakura included, could only look on in horror at what Sasuke had done. Even the people who didn't like Naruto were horrified. First, that the Uchiha had tried to kill his teammate and two other women for talking about him, and second, because if Naruto was the demon they thought he was, then why did he just sacrifice his career, maybe even his life, for others.

Sasuke smirked and turned to walk away. "Stupid Dobe, very stupid. Oh well." Then he walked away, everyone too stunned to stop him.

"Sakura couldn't believe that…that Sasuke had tried to kill her, and that he may have just killed Naruto and didn't even car!

Anko and Kurenai recovered first and rushed to the rubble and dug what was left of Naruto out. What they saw nearly made the wretch.

When Sakura look over at her fallen teammate, she screamed. "NARUTO!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Dam, Damn, Damn!" **Kyuubi roared in his cage. "**Just perfect kit, now your crippled and weak. We are so dead! You just had to save those females, stupid human."** He was frustrated. He knew that snake, Orochimaru, was planning something big. It was just a matter of time. That Gaara, the boy with Shukaku in him was no doubt part of it. And now, Naruto was crippled and weak.

"**Damn It!" **Screamed the great fox. After a few more minutes of venting, he calmed down. "**Okay, let's look at the situation here. Weakened container, check. Looming danger and possible death, check. Now options. Hmmm… Well, I suppose I could re-grow his lost limbs…no, that would take months, time we don't have. ** **Can heal everything back to normal except the limbs. Hmmm… If I remember right, the puppet users of Suna could replace limbs with puppet ones…no, same problem, not enough time to acquire and train to use." **The fox sat, deep in thought, until he remembered something. "**Hmm…I wonder if I might find the answer in the charka stream"? **The great Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox lay on his stomach and entered a meditative state.

He soon found himself in an endless void of charka. It was divided into three sections. A light side, a dark side, and the twilight lands in between the two sides.

As he was walking, he saw numerous beings who had ascended into the state of pure charka upon their deaths.

Then, not knowing why, he was pulled towards the edge of the twilight lands near the dark side. There, sitting on a large rock, was a young man with brown hair in black leather and brown cloth robes.

The young man looked at the Kyuubi. "Who are you"? the young man asked.

Kyuubi sat on its haunches and looked at the man. "**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I came to this realm to search for an answer to a problem I have. I felt myself drawn here. Who are you"?**

The young man stood and bowed to Kyuubi. "I am Anakin Skywalker. I was a jedi, turned sith, turned jedi. I am a master of the force, which is what we are surrounded by."

Kyuubi looked thoughtful for a moment. "**Well, where I come from, this energy is called charka, but semantics are pointless I suppose."**

Anakin nodded. "So, what is this problem of yours"? H asked.

So, the Kyuubi told the young man about Naruto, his life, and what his current condition is.

Anakin was amazed that such a young boy could width-stand the hate and pain enough not to lose himself, and even sacrifice himself for others.

Anakin was deep in thought, then he smiled and looked at the great fox demon. "Well Kyuubi, I may have a solution to your problem."

Kyuubi looked interested. "**Do tell."**

"Well, I can give you all my knowledge about the force and technology of my time and galaxy, and you can teach this Naruto kid. If he trains and works hard enough, he could become incredibly strong." Then Anakin looked pensive for a moment. "I have just two requests for you."

"**Which are"? **The Kyuubi asked hesitantly.

"That he wears my Vader suit for one. I caused so much evil with that form, I would like for it and the name to be used for good, for once."

Kyuubi thought about it and nodded. "**Agreed, I too would like to see such a powerful form rise again. Now, the second request"?**

"I wish for you to revive my padawan, Asoka in your world. She can help Naruto and I believe I owe her this since it was my fault she died. Her force spirit self is around here, and I know she always wanted to help others. And, if this Naruto is as nice as you say, maybe he can heal her wounded heart." Anakin pleaded.

Once again Kyuubi thought about it and nodded. "**Very well, give me the knowledge and bring her here and I will do what I can." **Kyuubi said.

Anakin nodded and rushed out to find Asoka. When he did, he told her of what he'd arranged and she smiled at him. She had long since forgiven him for his falling to the dark side and they were friends, but the student master bond was forever broken.

When they found Kyuubi, Anakin gave it all his knowledge and the Kyuubi thanked him and left with Asoka, back to Narutos mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto awoke, he was in a sewer.

"What happened"? Then he remembered Sasuke and his attack.

He looked himself over and found that he was fine.

"What is going on"?

He decided to walk along the sewers corridors for a while, until he came to a huge room with a giant cage in it. On the cage was a small piece of paper with the word seal on it.

"What is this"? Naruto asked.

Two huge eyes flashed open and Naruto jumped back. "**Hello, little human."** Came a low powerful voice.

"Who…what are you"? Naruto asked.

"**I…I am your pain and power, the Kyuubi." **The great demon said simply.

Naruto gaped. This was him, the demon who he is hated for. The monster his village sees him as. His face contorted into rage and hate, but then seemed to ebb away. "So, this must be my mind, huh, what a dump."

The Kyuubi was surprised at the kits' reaction. He chalked it up to shock and continued. "**Now, listen human. Thanks to your act of heroism, your limbs were burned off and must of you was burned unrecognizable. I can heal everything back to what it was…except the limbs."**

Naruto processed this. "So, I'm going to be a cripple for the rest of my life…damn." He said with a hint of rage.

The fox chuckled, this caused Naruto to look up at it with an angry glare. Kyuubi spoke. "**Now, Now, Kit. I refuse to let my container be weak, so I have found a remedy for your problem." **The Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto, skeptical, asked. "What is it."

"**I have found a form of charka training that, in combination with a few technological designs, will restore you to full mobility and make you stronger than ever before." **The fox said simply.

Naruto smiled a little. "Okay, so what do I have to do"?

"**First, I will finish my repairs on your body, in the meantime, you will train. Time in here moves faster than outside. A minute out there is a week in here. So, while I prepare things, you and your trainer will begin your lessons." **

"Trainer? But, aren't we the only ones here"? Naruto asked.

"**Normally, yes, but I traveled into a sort of spirit world and got a new friend to help you." **Kyuubi moved to the left side of his cage to make room for someone moving to the cage door.

Naruto was stunned. There, walking through the bars, was a beautiful girl, about his age. She had full lips, great curves and full…assets. Her skin was red and, instead of hair, she had what looked like connected horns on her head and two horn-like tendrils coming down in front of her shoulders and on tendril down her back. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal blue.

"**Kit, this is Asoka, she will train you when I cannot, and will be your friend and partner from now on." **Then Kyuubi turned and went to the back of his cage to rest and prepare for Narutos' training and healing.

Asoka looked at the boy in front of her and blushed, though it was hard to see with her skin-tone. This boy was very handsome and his blue eyes radiated kindness and strength.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Asoka, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Naruto took it and shook and smiled. Oh yes, things were looking up, way up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The third Hokage was worried and sad.

The boy he saw as a grandson was lying in a square glass tub of special burn healing gel, without his arms or legs.

His ninja career, as well as his normal life was over.

Rage came to the old Hokage as he remembered the cause of this. That damn arrogant Uchiha brat.

When he received word of what happened from Iruka and that Naruto was stable, the Hokage stormed out and found the Uchiha talking with Kakashi about training.

(Flashback)

_Sarutobi rounded a corner and saw Kakashi and his student._

_Kakashi looked over and bowed. "Good day Hokage-sama." He said happily._

"_Good day…GOOD DAY!" The old man roared._

_Kakashi stepped back from the Hokages' angered stance._

"_Kakashi, do you have any idea what that…that…that bastard child of an Uchiha has done!" the Hokage pointed at Sasuke like he was Orochimaru himself._

_Now Kakashi was really confused._

_Sasuke sneered. "Watch what you say old fool."_

_As soon as those words left his mouth, Sarutobi, faster than the eye could see, punched him to the ground and had his foot on the Uchihas' neck._

"_Sasuke! Hokage-sama, what is this about"? Kakashi asked, terrified of both what the Hokage would do to Sasuke, and what Sasuke could have done to anger the normally kind old man like this._

_The Hokage, while still keeping his foot where it was, looked at Kakashi. "This traitorous twit, assaulted three kunoichi without provocation with a "dragon fire bullet" jutsu and would have killed them if Naruto hadn't pushed them out of the way!" Sarutobis' eyes turned cold and sorrow stricken. "Narutos' arms and legs were turned to ash and all but 2% of his body has 3__rd__ degree burns covering it. He is in a comma and they have no idea if he will ever wake up. And…I'm not sure if I want him to if he wakes up just to realize he is doomed to a life of pain and being crippled." The Hokage looked at Kakashi with tears in his eyes. "His body, dreams and maybe even his mind are gone forever. At the moment, he is dead in all but fact," He looked down and sneered at the struggling Uchiha, "and it's all because of this little shit!"_

_Kakashi looked horrified. The old Hokage then told him who the three Kunoichi were and what they were doing before Sasuke attacked and what witnesses accounted for._

_Then, before he removed his foot, Sarutobi did a few hand-signs and a red-ish-black glow came upon his index fingers on both hands. He touched them to the Uchihas' temples and a seal appeared there. _

"_I have sealed away his bloodline, and I will not give it back." The Hokage said as he stood and walked away._

_Sasuke roared in outrage and ran at the old man. Kakashi appeared behind him and knocked him out._

_Sarutobi turned around. "Kakashi, take him to Ibiki and tell him, no one, not the council, not a civilian, not even a sannin gets to see him until I call for him. He will be punished, Uchiha clan be damned!" Then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

_Kakashi sighed sadly and while throwing Sasuke over his shoulder, looked up at the sky. "Naruto, I'm so…so sorry." He then disappeared, just as the third had a moment ago._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura, Kurenai, and Anko waited outside the intensive care burn ward. The Hokage ordered that no one be allowed in to see Naruto.

"I can't…believe he did that." Sakura muttered as tears stilled came down her face.

"I told you." Anko said, with an equally sad and tearful face. "That damn Uchiha, I knew he'd snap. I should have just knocked him out and locked him up. I'm so stupid!" She yelled in frustration and sadness.

Kurenai placed her hand on her friends' shoulder. "Come on Anko, we couldn't do anything to stop the council and Hokages' ruling." She sighed. "But, you're right, they should have…we should have seen what was in him, even before the curse mark."

Sakura was torn up inside. Her…no… Sasuke Uchiha was willing to kill the three of them because she was defending him. And…and…her other teammate, the one she saw as being an annoying baka, who she hit and shouted at all the time, threw away his life for her and the other two, if not in reality than practically.

She hoped…prayed…begged that he would be alright, but she knew he never would be. Even if they healed his burns, his arms and legs were gone. His dreams of being a ninja, a Hokage, were gone. She realized that he had so little, and that one thing was what drove him forward in his hard life. Now, without it, what would he do? If he lived, would he curse them for saving him to live a life of pain and regret?

The Hokage appeared and the three women stood up.

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura shouted. "How is he? Is Naruto…alright"?

The other two had equal expressions of concern.

The old man sighed sadly. "He is alive, but…he will never have his limbs again, and his body…all but 2%is covered in third degree burns. It may take years before he can even leave the hospital, let alone go back to his apartment."

The three of them looked incredibly sad about this.

The old man looked at them and pulled them into a four-way hug.

They shed tears both silent and loud out on him. When they were done, he looked at each and spoke. "Now, go home and rest…inform your friends and students as you see fit, and ask that they pray for him…for a miracle.

They nodded and left.

The aged Hokage looked at the floor, a few tears dropping from his eyes.

He turned and walked into the Intensive care burn ward and went to Naruto.

He looked down at the poor boys burnt form and prayed to the beings above that he would survive this.

Then, as if in answering, a dim glow overtook Naruto.

The old man looked down and saw that some areas were healing.

"_The Fox!_" the Hokage thought, glad for once that the demon was sealed in Naruto.

Then, a strange surge of charka flared up and a large fox head made out of Kyuubis' charka appeared before Sarutobi.

"**Hello, old monkey."** The head said in Kyuubis' voice.

"Kyuubi! What are-" The old man was cut off by the fox growling.

"**Not now old man, just listen. I will not allow my vessel to be weak. If he dies, I die. So, he is being taught an ancient for of charka control and skills long since lost. I have called an ancient spirit to teach him. When he awakes, he will be more powerful than ever. I have talked with Naruto, and he has agreed to my plan. I can't take him over, but he can allow my consciousness out for limited periods of time. Now, to replace his limbs, I will need various materials, an adequate forge, tools, and a place where I will not be disturbed. And I can see your question forming so before you ask, this will make Naruto stronger, wiser, and happier, as much as I can tell." **The old fox said calmly, a new facet to the fox from Sarutobis' perspective.

The Hokage thought about it and, as much as he could see, the fox wasn't lying and he had valid reason of survival for doing this. "Very well, I shall have Naruto moved to a safe house and set up a guarded perimeter, but I won't tell them what they're guarding, but I want an idea of what you're building first." The old man said firmly.

The fox image smiled. "**Very well."**

Then the image shifted into a sort of hologram and an image of Vader showed up and then what was in it.

The old man smiled in awe. Oh yes, Naruto would be back, with a vengeance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, after moving Naruto into the safe house in a secluded part of the forest, and making a 200-foot perimeter around it, Sarutobi Ordered the materials and paid for them himself, so the council wouldn't find out.

The month was nearly over, and Naruto had become a master of Chakra-Force, as he called it. He had been training to gain all the skills of both Jedi and Sith and succeeded. Asoka said that, while she was primarily a light side user, that the force is strongest in balance. So, instead of being Jedi or Sith, Naruto was a Twilight user, or a now named Seidi.

He mastered many forms of Chakra sabers and technology that he would need.

Narutos' body repairs and armor had come along nicely. Kyuubi, possessing a shadow clone, had made and attached a dura-steel limb on each stump. His arms were metal from his collarbone to his fingertips, and from just above his new kneecaps down. They were as light as his old limbs, but much stronger.

His skin looked just as it had before the burning. His body was more muscular thanks to intensive physical training. He had many gravity and resistance seals on him to help with his speed and strength. With them off, he could push back Manda and outrun Gai and Lee without their weights on with the first gat open.

His eyes were now a steely gold-ish-yellow, due to his contact with both the light and dark sides of Chakra-Force. Also, his hair was an equal mix of blond and black now, and more spiked towards the back of his head.

His armor was also finished. He looked exactly like Darth Vader, except without the chest device. In its' place was a plate with two red lead symbols crossing each other in an X pattern.

At his left hip was a cylindrical device, his charka-saber. It looked like the one the original Vader had used. At his lower back, on his belt, were two more charka-sabers. These were modeled after the ones Ventress used. They were a back up if he lost his, or if he needed to switch to a two-saber style in a fight.

His helmet covered head, and triangular mouthed mask made him an imposing figure.

He had taken up the Name Vader as a tribute to the original and to fulfill the promise of the names redemption.

Kyuubi had also rebuilt many of the vehicles and druids from that distant galaxy of long ago. Vader now had command of 400 super-battle druids, 150 destroyer druids, 50 basic battle druids for command spots, monitors, or menial work, 70 grievous body guard druids, and one, yet to be finished, general Grievous body. It still needed an organic component to finish it.

Droids were not the only things the Naruto and Kyuubi had. Kyuubi had taught Naruto about seals and they had managed to create a fantastic one. The "Battle clone" seal. This when applied to a single clone, alters it into a tough fighter with jounin level strength, charka, speed, and abilities. A special part of the seal is that it continuously drains charka in the air to refill the clones' supplies, like a living creature. No longer would they be useful, only until they run out of charka. They could still be killed, and their info would come back to Naruto, but, they could easily replace their numbers by cloning themselves. Of course, if the seal was tampered with, or Naruto willed it, all the clones would explode within a hundred mile radius.

And, Kyuubi had also built various ships, speeders, tanks, walkers, and vehicles for both druid and clone use.

So, basically, Naruto…uhum…Vader, had a nearly endless and tireless army at his command.

Asoka was also happy with both his, her, well their progress, on more levels than one.

They had spent a mental lifetime in Narutos' mind and had learned from each other…and fallen in love. When they weren't training or sleeping in his mind, they were in each others' arms. Asoka and Naruto gave each other their first kiss and even made out a few times a week, when Naruto wasn't in armor.

Asoka had to admit that, at first, the old visage of the sith lord unnerved her, but now, only evil and enemies need fear the shadow of this new lord Vader.

She had learned to be a Seidi as well and now sported red and green fused Chakra-saber. The colors wouldn't mix, but they moved like clouds in the beam to be an ever-moving show of life and power.

Narutos' own three Sabers were a dark red/ burnt orange. He couldn't seem to let that color go it appeared.

Now, Lord Vader and his beloved stood before a glowing screen. It showed the stadium where the finals would begin in the morning.

Asoka looked at her shadowy lover, which they were in all but the act as they had wanted to wait for a special time, or when they could relax for a long time. He looked at the screen, the top of his mask and helmet off of him.

His blue eyes went to hers and he smiled.

She smiled back. "Ready, my love." She said as she wrapped her arms around his right arm.

He smiled wider. "Of course. Soon, the Seidi shall rise, and we will destroy those who threaten our home. I talked with the old man, he has informed me of everything Jaraiya has told him. And about the traitorous emo-rat." Vader said with a small scowl.

Asoka sighed and patted his arm. She knew that both her love, and the old Hokage were furious that the council had used an underhanded interpretation of the law to free the traitor and even give him back his spot in the finals and force Kakashi to teach him.

Naruto had heard of his sensei's sorrow over what had happened and had screamed and refused to teach the "lower than trash" Uchiha. Naruto knew he had only taught him what he was forced to and that he had asked the old man time and time again to let him apologize to Naruto. The old man refused, but said he'd give Naruto the message while he was recovering.

Sakura had also been looking for Naruto along with all the other rookies, Gai's team, Anko, Iruka, the Konohomaru corps. ,and the Raman chef and his daughter. But, the Hokage had said that Naruto was undergoing a new recovery program that had a high likely hood of success, but must be done in a safe, secluded environment, and again he said he'd pass their words along to him.

They had all sneered and shot poisonous glares at the Uchiha. Even their parents, both clan-head and civilian had looked at the Uchiha with disgust. Even some of the former hateful villagers looked at him with a frown now.

Hinata was devastated by the news of what happened to Naruto and had turned to her teammates and even her father for comfort. Hiashi Hyuuga, even as cold as he could be, knew that this was no time to be the cold clan-head, but a supportive father, as much as he was capable of that is. When Hinata stopped crying, she threw herself into her training and defeated her sister and others on numerous occasions in spars. He insecurities gone, she vowed to get strong enough to protect her friends and crush the Uchiha bastard, much to her clans' amazement and delight. She also started to develop a small crush on Kiba, but she decided to wait until her revenge was complete and she was a clan-head before she would get lost in romance again. She came to realize that Naruto was more of a brother or comrade who shared similar pains, than a lover of boyfriend. She had no doubt they could have developed into that, but fate, what little she admitted there to being, was cruel in many cases. Oh well.

Asoka smiled and leaned up to kiss Naruto on the cheek. He now stood at 6'2" while she was a nice 5'10".

He smiled at her and brushed her cheek with his left hand and cupped her face. "Go to bed, Asoka-hime, I'll be there shortly." He said lovingly.

She smiled and nodded. She left the room and went to change into her night gown.

Just because they didn't have sex, didn't mean that they didn't sleep in the same bed, or cuddle, grope, and kiss a bit.

Naruto, after getting his armor off with the help of some battle droids, went to the bedroom of their compound, designed by Naruto, Kyuubi, and Asoka, and built by druids and clones, and lay down on his and Asokas' soft bed in his boxers. His metal limbs, which had sensors that let him feel as if they were his original ones, had been covered with a thin, skin-like substance that kept it at a temperature that matched the rest of his body. The false skin could be removed and a new one applied if the limbs needed to be removed or repaired.

Asoka came in a moment later and he was stunned, as always by her sexiness. If her exotic alien looks weren't enough, then the thin, low cut, purple nightgown that barely made it past mid-thigh was definitely enough to send any straight man or women into a lustful, drooling trance.

She swayed her hips as she walked and leaned down at the foot of the bed, enough to let Naruto/Vader get a good look at her firm valley, as she crawled up next to him and snuggled next to him.

He ginned and pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around her.

He then looked up. "Light off!" he said in a clear voice. The sound operated switch turned off the lights, and only the dull glow of a few devices in the room illuminated it.

Asoka leaned over and kissed Naruto passionately. "Goodnight, my lord." She said with great love and affection.

Naruto smiled in the dark. "Good night, my goddess of the stars."

She felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled and shook her head. "The way you talk." And gave him one more, deep, tongue probing kiss, before she settled back down and they fell into deep sleep.

Ready, for tomorrow, the day the Seidi rise in the village hidden in the leaves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 2

As Naruto awoke the next morning, he looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it was five o' clock. He sighed, knowing he would have to be up soon.

He looked down at Asokas' sleeping form next to him and smiled.

He held her tighter as she unconsciously snuggled into him.

He thought about everything that had happened to him since Sasukes' attack and how the old man had moved him to his new base.

He remembered when the Hokage, after being sure that Naruto could walk, run, and fight, began training and teaching him. He'd said that, with all the knowledge that he'd absorbed and all the power he now had, he would train Naruto to be his successor. The old man taught him as many ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and fuuinjutsu as he could. He'd found his old student, Jaraiya, and had him teach the boy as much as possible, and with the aid of his nearly endless supply of shadow clones and their info and experience retaining powers, was tremendous. He'd learned: the rasengan, all elemental attributed rasengans, swamp of the underworld, invisibility, all clones elemental and exploding, flying thunder god-without kunai! , hundreds of fuuinjutsu, and many more elemental jutsus of all five basic kinds, and some sub-elements like wood-which was a huge shocker to both old men, ice, sand, metal, and magma. And he had both the toad and fox summoning contracts.

Naruto let out a sad sigh. He remembered when he got the fox contract. It, along with his new title and bloodline limit, were a gift from the old fox before he passed on.

The use of Chakra-force and Kyuubis' constant excursions outside the seal sped up the absorption process to where Kyuubi had mere weeks. He had finally passed on five days ago.

He had given Naruto the contract and bloodline as a way for atonement. He had told Naruto about how he was tricked by Madara into attacking the village.

Naruto forgave him and even went into the cage to huge the old fox, much to its' surprise and pleasure.

Then, the last bits of the old demons' mind and power merged with Naruto, and he vowed to uphold the honor, of the nine-tailed lord.

Naruto felt Asoka stir as he looked down at her face as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. "Morning, my lord."

"Morning, hime." He said as he leaned down and they shared a slow kiss.

Soon they got up and prepared. Today was the day. The day Naruto…no…Vader would return to the world.

He strapped on his armor with the help of his household battle droids and looked to Asoka. She held his mask and handed it to him. Then, after fixing the masks' position, she handed him his helmet.

When the helmet was in place, the suits systems, circuits, and seals locked it up and sealed it shut.

As the last latch and seal finished making the suit airtight, Asoka smiled as the trademark Vader rasping breath that terrified a galaxy long ago began to start.

Naruto had decided to keep it with the use of audio seal that could be turned off if he needed to be silent. He'd seen Anakins' memories and knew that the breathing sounds scarred some people out of their minds when they first met him.

Next, a druid brought their Chakra-sabers to them.

Vader picked up his three and affixed his dual ones behind him at his belt near his lower back, and his double-handed-single saber at his left hip.

Asoka put hers single blade saber at her left hip and put two spares of that saber in slots on the back of her boots.

She was wearing a copy of Ventress' old outfit. She may have been the female siths' enemy, but Asoka respected her power and skill…plus, the look made Narutos' eyes pop out the first time he saw her in it. She wore a black, jedi style travel robe over it with the hood up. The horns on top of her head were short for her race, being barely taller than when she was Anakins' padawan in the clone wars. Her tendrils on her front and back were a little longer, put also relatively short for her people. Naruto thought they were perfect in size and shape, just like her.

As Naruto/Vader watched his love finish checking her sabers and attire, he remembered when they gave her a new body. It was a combination of technology, shadow clone, blood clone, and the edo-tenshi technique. It was risky, but it had worked and mad a flesh and blood replica of her former body, aged a little to fit her older mind.

Even with the looming threat of what was to come and all the trial they had yet to face, he knew that, as long as he had her, he could push through anything.

When Asoka finished, she turned to Vader and smiled. She walked up to him, stood on tiptoes, and kissed the triangular mouth of his mask.

Oh how she teased him.

She knew he was wishing his mask was off to have felt that.

She turned and began to walk away, but jumped when she felt something pinch her rear.

She looked back to see Vader walked past her. She could almost feel the smirk that had to be under his dark mask.

She smiled, after this little invasion was over, he was going to be in trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The stadium was packed and all the villagers and nobles who could come were there. Up in the Kage box, the Hokage and Kazekage waited.

"It looks to be a fine day for this, Hokage-sama." The Kazekage said as he looked to the old man.

"Indeed. It is only a shame one of the gennin I had hoped to see won't be here." Sarutobi lied, flawlessly.

"Yes, I heard about that. Is he any better"? Beneath his disguise, Orochimaru was inwardly smirking.

"Alas, that young lad will never be the same. I can only hope he can get some semblance of a normal life back. And I curse the Uchiha everyday for his arrogance. But, as Hokage, and with the protection of the council behind him, I can't allow my personal feelings affect me. But, it is only on a technicality that I can't execute him for attacking a fellow leaf ninja and teammate." Sarutobi said darkly.

Orochimaru had to wonder, if Sasuke made another wrong move, I doubt the Hokage wouldn't send out assassins after him, or go himself. Orochimaru knew his former sensei was old, but he also knew that anyone as powerful as he once was could be dangerous when rage and hate fueled their strength.

The Sarutobi smiled a little. "But, on the bright side, the opening has allowed me to enter another who wishes to test himself against possible chunnin." The old man said with a small smirk.

That was news to Orochimaru. "Really, who"? He said wondering who could have been allowed into the competition.

"Well, I won't spoil the surprise, but this new ninja will definitely be the talk of the lands soon enough." The old ape summoner said with confidence.

That made Orochimaru a little uneasy, but decided to wait and see of this would be a threat.

As the remaining gennins waited down on the field, Sasuke ignored the sneers he was getting from his fellow leaf shinobi, both on and off the field.

Sakura, Kurenai, Anko and the other leaf gennin and jounin sat and watched with mixed excitement and sadness. They all couldn't believe how unfair it was that the traitorous Uchiha was there and the loyal, hyperactive blond Uzumaki wasn't.

Sakura had lost her crush on Sasuke and now looked at him with hate and sadness.

Kurenai and Anko wanted to gut him and turn his mind to goo.

As the jounin Genma was about to begin, the Hokage stood and all fell silent.

He smiled, inwardly smirking. _Showtime._ "People of the village hidden in the leaves and all our guests, I welcome you to the final matches of the Chunnin exams. Due to some," he glares at Sasuke and looks at Gaara, unforeseen circumstances, two of our gennin will not be participating."

Sasuke smirked and the other shinobi looked disgusted at him.

"However, as there are now two new openings, I have decided to allow in a last minute participant." This got every-ones attention and surprised thoughts. _What?_

"He is a ninja I myself have trained." Orochimaru sweated, this could be bad.

Every one else was surprised, including the council, who knew nothing of this.

Then a loud roaring sound echoed throughout the stadium. Everyone looked to see what was making it.

"Ah, here he is now." The Hokage said with a grin.

Everyone looked on in awe as a strange, three finned…thing came over the stadium walls and, while folding its' bottom fins up, landed on three legs that sprouted from the bottom. (Empyreal shuttle.)

The back of the strange craft opened and steam rushed out.

Everyone, including the gennin, Kazekage, the village counsel, lords, and Jounin looked on with baited breath.

Sarutobi smirked. Then he called down. "Lord Vader, can you hear me"? He asked.

"Yes, my master." Came the deep, metallic, haunting, and terrifying reply. Then they heard rasping breath and even Gaara was creeped out.

"Then come forth, and obey." The old man said as one with absolute control and authority over whoever, or whatever, was within that strange flying device.

Moments later, the sounds of movement could be heard. Then, two metal, things, rolled out and stopped near the base of the door/platform of the open ship. The unfolded and stood. Their strange tripod legs, metal bodies, and glowing red eyes scared many onlookers.

Then they two machines' arms unfolded and stood ready. A glowing blue shield of energy came up around them.

The Hyuugas, Neji included, thought one word. Kaiten!

Then, they stood motionless. As the crowd began to wonder what they were, they heard the rasping breath come closer and the sounds of heavy footsteps ring throught the stadium from the strange ship.

What they saw shocked and terrified them.

A tall…man…with completely black armor that no one had ever seen before stepped out. His strange, angular, mask looked unnerving and his eyes, that looked as black as an abyss, seemed to bore into all they saw.

This…man…thing, looked up at the Hokage. Then he bowed his head. "What is your bidding, my master"? He asked in his same terrifying voice. His rasping breath resuming after he'd spoken.

The Hokage smirked. "I wish for you to fight in this tournament. You will win, and you will spare only those I deem worthy, understood"? The Hokage said coldly.

The crowd was speechless, they had never heard the Hokage talk like this. They were even more afraid when they heard the dark mans' answer.

"As you command, my master."

"Very good, now, remove your ship from this field, Lord Vader." The old man said.

The dark man, Vader, looked at his two metal…things and made a motion with his hand. They seemed to nod at him and roll back up after deactivating their strange shields and rolled back into the ship. Seconds later, it roared to life, lifted off the ground, unfolded its' fins, and sped away from the stadium.

Then the sound of footsteps was heard from the entryway to the Kage box. Both Kages looked and say was appeared to be a young woman, covered by black robes. She bowed to the Kages and looked to the Hokage.

"Ah, Asoka-chan, did you bring them"? The old man asked with a pleasant smile.

She nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama." She then snapped her fingers and four tall, metal…men-like things walked out from behind her and took up positions around the Hokage in a square formation. "The druid bodyguards, high-guard class, as requested."

"Droids"? the false Kazekage asked, unnerved and worried.

Asoka looked at him. "Yes, metal soldier impervious to death and pain that will never tire and have skills comparable to a high jounin, low sannin level ninja. Hokage-sama requested them as a show of trust in the clan of his apprentice, Lord Vader."

Orochimaru sweated and felt panic close to his mind. What clan? And are their many of these…droids?"

"Why, the Seidi clan, we have just arrived and the Hokage has assured us that he will do his best to get us instated, and we have around a thousand or so droids of various shapes, sizes, and duties. With our bloodline and technology, we hope to aid our new home here in this village."

The council was mad, why were they not told. Danzo licked his lips at the thought of these 'droids'."

"What bloodline does this clan have"? Orochimaru/Kazekage asked.

"Well, watch and see." She said pointing to Lord Vader. "The head of our clan is the strongest of us and he is here to be tested on his power and progress." Asoka stated.

Then, as the old man and Kazekage looked down and Vader looked up at the Hokage, the old man looked to the crowd. "Now, the first match, which is my discretion to call, shall be Sasuke Uchiha, vs. My apprentice, Lord Vader!"

Sasuke was nervous. This…Vader radiated power and command. He didn't know if he could win.

The others were just glad they didn't have to fight him.

As everyone but the two combatants left, Vader turned to Sasuke and crossed his arms over his chest, making him more imposing, if that was possible.

Genma gulped, but hoped the Vader guy could give it to the Uchiha. He'd always liked the blond demon container and was mad the Uchiha had gotten away with hurting him.

Before the match started, the Hokage spoke again. "Vader." Vader looked over at the old man. "Yes, master." As the one he hurt cannot be here, would you like to avenge him"? He asked.

Everyone was wondering what the Hokage was doing.

Vader nodded and looked at Sasuke and pointed at him. "Uchiha," he said in his deep and terrifying voice, "you attacked and nearly killed one Naruto Uzumaki. As his friend, I call the right of substitute retribution as stated in the village laws. I can enact this anywhere at anytime since I represent the wronged party and have his blessing to do so. I challenge you, here and now, to a fight to the death!" he said as his rasping breath got louder.

There were many cries of outrage, but the Hokage silenced them with some killing intent and they settled down.

Sasuke was scared, but tried to hide it, and failed. "W-Why should I accept any challenge from the friend of that deadlast loser?" He asked.

"Because," Vader said calmly, yet still terrifyingly, "I have eye witnesses and reports to prove the act and if you refuse, according to the village rules, all your lands and properties go to me. This will still happen if I kill you, but if you will, you get all that is mine, including my power."

Sasuke was scared, angry, and intrigued all in one. This "Lord Vader radiated unbelievable power. If he wins then he would gain far more power than he would have thought and be one step closer to killing _him_. Then, with a final nod and determined, yet terrified stare he answered. "I accept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the forest outside the hidden leaf village, hundreds of sand and sound ninja are lying in wait. Many are sitting around what looks like a huge summoning seal array.

All is quiet as they wait for the signal to begin. A group of sound and sand jounin standing next to a few trees are eagerly awaiting their chance to fight.

Then, they hear a strange sound. It's a low whirling sound. Then, it gets louder and louder.

Suddenly, three…things…roll out of the bushes and unfold into some sort of tripod with arms. The ninja are frozen in place, having never seen anything like them they wonder what these metal creatures are.

Then, a light blue shield of energy comes around the creatures and they look over at the ninja. They just seem to stare at the sand and sound jounin, then with a swift, slight, lifting of their dual-pronged hands, they open fire and kill the jounin. The last thing the would-be invaders saw was a swift red light coming towards them, and then death.

All over the forest, similar events were unfolding. The invaders fired jutsus at the metal creatures while they seemed to be unaffected by the attacks and continue killing. destroyer droids set up a huge ring-like perimeter around each section of the forest the invading ninja were in, while the super battle droids, druid bodyguards, druid tanks, and battle droids mounted on their staff vehicles rush in and mow the invaders down.

They spare a large amount of sand ninja, but completely wipe out the sound ninjas.

In moments, it was all over. The beaten sand kneeled on the ground as a lone man in white armor with a red spiral on his chest and a helmet with a t-shaped, black tinted visor walks up to the captured ninja and droids.

He looks at the ninja. "Well, that was fast. Now, if your good little boys and girls, we will allow you to return to hidden sand when the invasion threat is fully neutralized. Our leader, Lord Vader, has told us why you are fighting alongside Orochimaru. He has also told us that he has used you and has killed your Kazekage to take his place in the Kage box." The armored man said with a level tone.

The sand ninja were shocked! Their leader was dead! And the one they had betrayed the leaf with was the one who killed him! Many cursed and felt utterly foolish for allowing their desperation to be used to control them so easily.

The armored man spoke again. "I see you understand. As I said, we will not harm you…unless you give us reason to. Now," he made a motion with his hand and three more men in white armor, without a red spiral on their chests, came over to the man and saluted before standing at attention, "guard them and make sure they come to no harm until told otherwise by a commander, the Hokage, Lady Asoka, or Lord Vader himself, understood?" He asked.

"Sir, yes Sir!" They said as they took ready stances before the captured ninja.

"Very good." Then the, spiral marked, armored left in a flash of white light.

One of the sand ninja looked over to the other sand ninja next to him. "We picked the wrong side to screw with, man." The other ninja just nodded dumbly.

They were easily and hopelessly out classed from the get-go.

At least they got the satisfaction that the traitorous, lying snake was in for one huge ass kicking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. chapter 3

All was quiet in the stadium as they watched and waited for the match to begin.

Sasuke stood in his usual stance, while Lord Vader simply crossed his arms and stood facing the Uchiha with his emotionless, masked, face.

Sasuke could feel those cold black eyes bore into him. It was as if they could peer into his very soul and was judging his worth. It freaked him out, though he hid it…barely, because it was so much like Itachis' eyes. But where Sasuke remembered Itachi having cold, bit expressive eyes that would tell you if he was angry, sad, displeased, or angry, this…man, this…Vader, Sasuke could feel nothing from him but the sense of being a mouse trying to stare down a predator hidden in the shadows. It was like he could see the shape of Vaders' power and skill, but he couldn't see the depths of them, nor could he make out anything that gave Vader away as being human. Sasuke might as well be staring at a face on the Hokage Mountain for all the inhumanity and imposing power Vader seemed to radiate.

Sasuke, even though he would deny it to Kami himself, couldn't deny the simple truth his fear was telling him…Vader, was power incarnate.

Vader looked at the Uchiha with, from behind his mask, a slight grin. He wasn't even using his Chakra-Force on the arrogant prick yet. If combined with Killing Intent, Chakra-Force could penetrate the deepest parts of an opponents mind and turn them into sniveling infants mentally. Combined with his look, his power, and that unique use of KI and Chakra-Force, (which I'm going to call CF now.), Vader could follow one of the battle tactics the Sith were known for. "Break them before you engage them, and the battle will be yours in all but truth." Naruto/Vader had to admit; Dooku would have made an astounding ninja.

"_Now, the fun begins_." Thought Vader. He combined his KI

and CF and sent it to the Uchiha. The results were priceless.

Sasuke stood there, with a look that told of unknown premonitions of pain and death.

Genma was, like Sasuke, scarred out of his mind. Vader KI wasn't even directed at him and he was ready to beg for death just to get away from the dark wraith. He was a jounin! How the hell Sasuke still standing was a mystery to him. He knew he better start soon so he can get away from the terrifying figure. That, and he wanted to see Sasuke get his ass kicked since Vader was fighting for Narutos' honor. "Alright, the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Lord Vader," Damn, even his name sent shivers up Ganmas' spine, "BEGIN!" Then he leapt away like his ass was on fire.

Sasuke took another stance, ready to move if Vader came at him.

But Vader did nothing of the sort. He simply let his crossed arms hang at his sides, covered by his cape.

Seconds passed and everyone waited for someone to make the first move.

Up in the stands, Sakura and Ino sat together and were on the edge of their seats, like most of the rookie nine and Gai's team. Even Kakashi was hoping this mysterious Vader would take the Uchiha traitor down.

Back on the field, Sasuke was wired and ready to move, but knew that, if he moved too soon, he was dead.

Then, Vader spoke. "I'm curious, Uchiha."

Sasuke seemed surprised by this statement, but tried to hide it. "Oh, what about?" He asked with slight hesitation in his voice.

"Why would someone with the village handed to them on a silver plate attack innocent women for merely talking about them, and nearly kill and cripple another teammate as he saves them?" Vader asked in his haunting voice. When he finishes, his rasping breath starts again and it unnerves Sasuke.

Sasuke, gathering what little courage he has, replies. "They were useless women who didn't know their place and spoke about their betters in public, insultingly, by making me look like a fool." The Uchiha answered with unbridled arrogance.

Up in the stands, the entire rookie nine, Gai's team, their sensei's and Anko, seethed at the arrogant prick.

Back on the stadium floor, Vader lifted his right hand and held it towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to ask what he was doing, but couldn't find the air to do so.

Slowly, he felt himself choking as a great pressure was put on his throat. He also felt like he was being lifted off the ground. He raised his hands in the ram seal. "KAI!" He called out, but it didn't go away. He tried again. "KAI…KAI!" but it didn't work. He activated his sharingan and saw it was no genjutsu…it was real!

The people in the stadium were astounded and horrified as they saw the Uchiha clutch at his throat as if to remove something and then…get lifted into the air by some unseen force. His choking sounds were audible to everyone.

Vader spoke. "I find your lack of loyalty and humility disturbing. Names mean nothing, bloodlines mean nothing, only the will to hold to your ideals and protect what is precious to you gives true strength. The Uchiha have long since been a clan of weaklings. Without your eyes, you would be nothing, just as the Hyuuga would be nothing." Up in the stands, many Hyuugas were irked by that comment, "but at least they work for their mastery of their skills. Now, you have proven your arrogance and the stupidity of the Uchihas' and the villages' dependence on that weak eye. Now, I will tell you something, do you know what the difference is between us? Besides the fact that I am loyal to my precious people and my comrades and leader?" Vader asked.

Sasuke struggled to think, but it was hard with an invisible vice around his neck.

Vader waited a moment and answered. "It is simple…POWER!" Vader yelled as lightning surged from his right and, that was holding up the Uchiha, and striking Sasuke and rushing over him, scorching him from both outside and within. "UNLIMITED POWER!" Vader yelled again.

Everyone, from the rookie nine to the Kages couldn't believe what they were seeing. There was no hand-signs, no warning, just an eruption of lightning that was now cooking the Uchiha.

Sakura looked on…amazed!

Kakashi was stunned! This move put his Chidori to shame! Kakashi had his sharingan out for a few minutes now. Vader was holding the enemy in place by choking him and lifting him with pure chakra and was now sending lighting into him with no difficulty or strain!

Orochimaru was stunned as well and worried. "_Damn it! The forces won't be ready to fight for at least a few more minutes! This Curs-ed Vader might kill my new vessel before I can get him! Just hang in there for a few minutes more Sasuke, then my forces will invade and I'll come and save you. Kukukukuku! _" Too bad his "forces" were already dealt with by the droids and clone troops huh. (Hahahahahah!)

After a few moments, Vader stopped his assault and let the Uchiha drop to the ground.

Sasuke took a few seconds, but was soon standing. His clothes were ripped and burned, much like the skin underneath them, and he was barely standing.

He was wobbling as he tried to steady himself. He was just getting balanced when he heard Vaders' voice.

"Your death, will be inconsequential." Then, before anyone could ponder his words, Vaders' left hand threw out a strange silver and black cylinder over Sasukes' head. Sasuke took his eyes off Vader to see the object above him, and that was his last mistake.

Vader blurred out of sight and reappeared behind Sasuke. He caught the cylinder and held it to Sasukes' back, behind his heart.

With a snap-hiss, a burnt orange blade of light shot through the Uchihas' back and out his front, impaling and burning his heart.

Sasuke coughed up blood and everyone was stunned into silence. They all thought either;

"_No, the Uchiha! The Raijin!, WHAT!" _And from Anko_, "That was so HOT!"_

Vader shut off his blade and Sasuke fell to his knees, slowly comprehending his death, when Vader reactivated his C-saber, (what I'm calling Chakra-sabers now), spun around and decapitated the Uchiha from one ear to the other, destroying his eyes.

Then, with no sign of being winded or caring that he just killed the Uchiha, Vader turned off his saber, clipped it to his belt, and looked at Genma, which made the man step back in fear. "Well?" Vader asked.

Genma, snapping out of his stupor, jerked in realization. "W-WINNER, LORD VADER!"

No one made a sound as Vader walked away and headed for the contestant stands.

Orochimaru was shocked, pissed, and scared out of his gay pedophilic mind. His vessel was gone! His new body and chance for the sharingan was ruined beyond repair. He couldn't even harvest the eyes now!

As Vader arrived at the contestant area, each of them took a step back from the terrifying Lord. Even Shukaku inside Gaara was scared silent.

Vader looked at them and…nodded…before going back to watching as they pick up the pieces of what was once Sasuke Uchiha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru, having ones of his plans completely ruined decided he'd had enough waiting and gave the chakra signal to start the invasion. Kabuto, hiding in the stadium, who was also scared and shocked that Sasuke had been killed so effortlessly, sensed his masters signal and performed the house of nirvana genjutsu, putting everyone but experienced shinobi, and their gennin, to sleep.

Then, he raced off to help coordinate the invading forces from the east gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the genjutsu began, there was an explosion in the Kage box.

The sand siblings prepared to move, but were stopped by three men in white armor with white helmets and t-shaped visors. Too fast to see, they slipped collars around the siblings' necks and pushed them to the ground.

Another man in white armor, but with a blue spiral on his chest, approached them and kneeled down to look them in the eyes. "Don't bother moving. The sand and sound forces outside the village have already been neutralized. Those collars are chakra blockers. The will seal your chakra within you and," he said looking at Gaara, "it also demonic chakra from surfacing, and reinforces containment seal. So, Shukaku should be quiet now, right?"

Temari and Kankuro looked at Garra and he looked surprised and…nodded.

"Mother is…quiet. I…I can't hear her anymore. I can feel her chakra, but I can control it now!" he said in astonishment.

"Good. Now, we have killed all the sound ninja and detained all but six sand ninja. Those six refused to yield and we…had no choice." The man said as he lowered his head slightly.

The sand siblings lowered their heads in understanding and nodded.

Then, they while all the other contestants were listening to this, they heard rasping breath. Everyone turned to Vader as he approached.

The man with the blue spiral on his armor turned and bowed. "Lord Vader, all has been as you planned."

Vader nodded. "Good. Now, escort these three to the other sand ninja and contain them and keep them safe until all this invasion nonsense is over with."

The armored men all nodded and escorted the three sand siblings away.

Kakashi walked up to Vader. "Hey…um…Vader-san? I was wondering, who were they? I haven't seen them before, nor you."

Vader turned to Kakashi. "I have no need to explain myself to you Hatake." He said in his haunting voice. "Now, escort your students and the other gennin and jounin up to the roof tops and watch the roof above the Kage box. I think you'll find the show most…enlightening." Vader then turned and began to walk off towards the stairs leading to the Kage box.

"Kakashi?" Asuma asked.

"Well, he seems to be in control of the situation. We'll stop any invading forces we see, but I think we should do as he says." With a nod, they all go out and jump up to the rooftops.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been ten minutes since Orochimaru set off that smoke bomb in the Kage box to signal the start of the invasion. He was sure that the invading sand and sound ninjas were keeping the Leaf village ninja occupied. But what he didn't expect was for those four bodyguard droids to hold their own against the sound four. Their metal staffs moved with fluid grace that was inhuman and the little tips of electricity seemed to make any area of flesh they came in contact with burn, melt, paralyze, and numb all at the same time. As the battle progressed, the sound four were getting desperate. Each was already at level one curse mark release and they were still just barley holding the metal men off.

Tayuyas' genjutsu didn't affect them, Sakon and Ukon couldn't meld into them, and Kidoumarus' arrows, kunai, and webbing either didn't affect their metal skins or were dodged effortlessly. Jirobu was out matched in speed and strength with just one of these metal men coming at him.

Any regular jutsu or summoning was useless as well since they would miss or be too weak to pierce the bodyguards' metal skin.

Orochimaru wasn't fairing much better. He was trying and had been trying to get at the old man, but this…this woman always managed to either evade him, sense him, repel him with some strange seal-less jutsu, or throw and even stronger jutsu at him.

Not to mention that it looked like she wasn't even trying! Just as Orochimaru was about to resort to summoning some large snakes, the woman seemed to stop for a moment. Then she looked towards the bodyguards and made a hand motion. They immediately stopped and leapt away from the roof.

The sound four, not knowing what just happened and not caring, leapt up and formed their barrier around the old man, the girl, and Orochimaru.

"KuKuKuKuKu, what's wrong girl? Why did you send your little toys away? My sound four were about to go level two release on them and have some fun." The snake man said smiling sickly.

The girl smirked. "Because, my Lord ordered it." She then turned to look out the barrier.

Orochimaru followed suit and saw Vader standing outside the barrier with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, and why would he want his little lady friend to be trapped with a weak old man and her executioner, hmm?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because, he feels it is time for Master Sarutobi to have some fun." She then stepped back and walked towards the old man. "He's all yours, until you get bored with him, master." She said with a smile.

Sarutobi smirked and removed his Hokage robes. Beneath them, he was wearing Jedi style clone armor, complete with a tan cape and he pulled out a clone helmet and put it on. The old man removed one of his gloves and bit his finger and smeared it on his other glove as he put the glove back on. He did a few hand-signs and summoned Enma, the monkey king.

"**Sarutobi, why have you called me?**" The monkey king asked.

"My friend, it is time to rectify a mistake of mercy from long ago." The Hokage said through his helmet.

"**Very well.**" Then Enma changed into a large diamond staff and Sarutobi got into a ready stance.

"Come and face your destiny, my fallen student." The Third Hokage said with conviction.

Orochimaru smiled. "Oh, I think you'll be too busy with my surprise to deal with me." He went through hand-signs and shouted, "Edo Tenshi"!

Orochimaru smirked when three coffins with the letters 1,2,and 4 started to rise out of the ground.

That smirk died when Sarutobi appeared before the coffins and said in a small voice. "I'm sorry, forgive me." Before he swung his staff and…a snap-hiss was heard. Two long, green blades erupted from the staffs' tips and sliced through the coffins, dicing and destroying them completely.

Orochimaru was shocked and livid. "HOW! I know there is only one Raijin and yet you and that…that black clad boogieman have three on them! How!" Orochimaru screamed.

Sarutobi chuckled. His staff turned back into Enma and he was standing there, holding two, single-blade, C-sabers in his hands. Then, Sarutobi pulled out a very long cylinder from behind him. With another two sounds of snap-hiss, a dual C-saber came to life and glowed a soft white. "My new apprentice is a genius that far exceeds you Orochimaru. He figured out your plans and created weapons and measures to defeat them. Look." The old man said as he pointed towards the girl.

Orochimaru kept and eye on his old teacher, but looked towards the cloaked girl. She pulled out a disk, larger than her palm, and it glowed brightly just before it sent an image of light above it. It showed areas all around the village and outside it.

"Impossible…" Orochimaru breathed as he saw that all his sound ninja were dead and that all the sand ninja had been captured. He saw an army of men in white armor marching down the streets, killing or capturing any invaders who still remained. He saw droids of all shapes and sizes moving, rolling, and flying around as they secured gates and areas and barricaded every section of the village. From the looks of it, no real damage had been done to the village. "How…"Orochimaru stuttered out.

Sarutobi laughed. "My apprentice has command over tireless droids, and an army jounin level warriors who follow his every command. He has developed weapons and skills to make him above Kage level in skill. All he needs is a little experience and he could take my job tomorrow."

The girl walked over to stand behind Jirobu of the sound four as he was holding up the barrier and, without making a single hand-sign made four shadow clones to stand behind the other sound four.

Vader just stood there.

Without signal or warning, the girl, Asoka, and all her clones, lifted their right arms toward the sound four members and silver cylinders flew into their hands. With a familiar snap-hiss, blades of blue erupted from the cylinders and went through the barrier and into the sound four. Through their hearts, except for Sakon and Ukon, theirs went through their heads.

At once the barrier fell and, just as Orochimaru was deciding t run or call out Kusanagi, he felt a great heat and pain erupt in his shoulders. He looked to see that his arms had been completely severed and that the wound had been cauterized.

"Yahhhhhhhh!" The snake sannin screamed.

He was suddenly held in the air and turned around. He came face to face with…Vader. He had a C-saber in each hand with their handle bent forward at their ends opposite the blades.

Without a word, Vader flicked his left hand and his left C-saber cut off Orochimarus' legs.

The snake man screamed again.

He looked at Vader with fear. Those void-like eyes reflected the snake sannin's fearful face.

Orochimaru was lost in his panicked thoughts. "It can't be! I'm not supposed to die yet! I have to become immortal! I have to master every jutsu! I have to-"

"Die" Vader finished his thought with his cold, haunting, terrifying voice.

The last sound Orochimaru heard was Vaders' breathing, and both his burnt orange C-sabers moving in a scissor formation, decapitating him.

The snake sannin's head fell to the roof and rolled a bit before stopping.

Vader deactivated his C-sabers, as did Asoka as she dispelled her clones, and they walked over to the clone-armored Hokage as he dismissed Enma and deactivated and sheathed his staff C-saber.

Vader kneeled down and bowed his head. "It is done, my master."

Sarutobi smiled and looked around. On various rooftops, he could see all the ninja of the village, and a few clone soldiers, watching with open mouths at the ease and power Vader and his Lady had shown in defeating the great Orochimaru. One person in particular fell to her knees in shock and smiled as tears fell down her face. She could no longer hear it. The voices and faint whispers of her curse seal were silent. It no longer ached. Anko Mitarashi…was free!

Kurenai looked from Vader to her teary eyed friend and smiled as she too let out tears of joy. Her friend was finally free of her curse, and her old traitorous sensei.

Sarutobi looked at Vader. "Lord Vader."

"Yes my master?"

"Rise"

Vader stood and looked at all of the gathered Ninja.

They had just witnessed the future of the Leaf Village, and garbed in the shadowed figure of Lord Vader, it looked bright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vader smiled behind his mask. Two major threats, Orochimaru and Sasuke were dealt with, now to focus on the roots and red clouds that threatened the Leaf village.


	5. Chapter 4

(sorry about the droid mistakes. They're meant to be droid or droids. Auto spell check keeps screwing me over. On with the story!)

The sand ninja had departed over an hour ago. They had signed a treaty of surrender and alliance with the leaf village.

The repairs of the damages, the few that there were, took relatively no time as the battle droids and clone troopers handled them.

Orochimarus' body and head were burned with the sound four. Kabuto, who, when running to meet with the invading forces, was taken down by five commander clones and was now being held at Vaders' base with a chakra suppressor collar and several gravity seal adorned manacles. Vader had plans for this traitor.

The council, happy for Orochimarus' death as they were, were still angry about the Uchihas' death.

They were now meeting in the council room.

The ninja half of the council, though still wary of him, respected Vader and really didn't mind the Uchihas' extinction in the Leaf village. It was the civilian council and Danzo that wanted retribution.

A fat merchant councilman spoke. "Hokage-sama, he should be executed for killing the Uchiha!" He demanded.

"Why?" The Hokage asked. "Sasuke accepted his dual, knowing what was at stake, and lost. Now, per the agreement of the dual and the law, all that was the Uchihas' now belongs to Vader." The Hokage said.

"Unacceptable Sarutobi." Danzo said. "Order Vader to turn over the Uchihas' and his clan secrets so the village can be made strong again." The councilmen and women nodded.

The Hokages' face darkened. "Danzo, that sounded like an order to your Hokage. Also, you are asking me to break village laws that, not only allow Vader to keep his spoils of the dual, but also the right for a clan to retain their secrets and methods to themselves. Would you also like the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Sarutobi, and Nara clan jutsu and methods?"

The clans looked at Danzo with hate. Daring him to say yes. Danzo knew he couldn't win. "No, but we should at least have some info on the villages' new clan and your new apprentice." He said through gritted teeth.

"I believe that to be reasonable." Vader said in his dark voice. He looked to Sarutobi. "Master?"

The old man nodded and looked at the rest of the council. "The Seidi have incredible chakra control and technological knowledge. Their droids can be mass-produced and repaired if damaged. His troopers are all of jounin rank in power and skill. The ships they can build can fly and carry many people into the air." This caused many to go wide-eyed. Flying was definitely a dream almost all people had at least once. Sarutobi spoke again. "The clan also has a bloodline limit." That caused a few wide eyes to look at Vader.

Tsume Inuzuka spoke first. "What bloodline?" She asked.

Sarutobi responded. "Along with the chakra control skills, called Chakra Force, they have a doujutsu with three levels. The first to activate is called…the Sithigan." He said with an air of seriousness.

The council looked at each other. Hiashi Hyuuga spoke first. "Sithigan? What does it look like…or do for that matter."

Sarutobi smirked. He looked towards Vader, and so did everyone else. "Lord Vader, your eye…if you please."

Vader nodded and touched an area near the edge of the right eye of his mask. The glass slid away into the mask and…the council froze.

As they looked into the opening in the mask, they saw an eye with a deep, black pupil and a yellow iris with a red rim. But worst of all…they felt terror as they looked into the uncaring gaze of the Seidi clan head. Where normally, Narutos' eye was a gold color, from over exposure to chakra force, the Sithigan glowed an eerie yellow light and gained the red rim which helped radiated dark power and malice.

Then, without a puff of smoke or any warning, four figures appeared beside Vader. One was an old man in black robes with a badly wrinkled face. He too had those Sithigan eyes. The man next to him had red and black patterned skin and spikes sticking out from his head. He also had the same eyes. There was a woman who was bald and in an outfit similar to what Lady Asoka wore. Her eyes were the same. The last, was a man in his late forties. He had a white beard and wore a brown cape. His Sithigan eyes also stared back at the council.

They each reached out their hands and C-sabers came into their hands and ignited. All the same blood red color. They took different stances. The bearded man slashed at the floor and a path of melted metal was left in its' wake.

Then, as Vader closed his eyehole on his mask, the four figures disappeared.

The council was in shock. Inoichi Yamanaka finally spoke. "W-What was that?"

Sarutobi looked at Vader who nodded at him. Sarutobi nodded back and looked at the rest of the council. "The Sithigan, while also producing mind crippling auras, can summon the greatest of the Sith, the dark ancestors of the Seidi. Each one is like a shadow clone of that Sith and has all their knowledge, power, and ability. That is the power of the Sithigan, the power to call upon their ancestors for aid. Its second level is called the Jedigan. It calls forth their good ancestors know as the Jedi. The Jedigan produces a calming aura and has greater control over their Chakra force. The third level is when he has the Sithigan in one eye, and the Jedigan in the other. Currently, Vader is the only holder of this bloodline."

Everyone was stunned. Each clan had long dead members that would be invaluable if they could be returned to the living for even a moment.

Danzo then got a suspicious look on his face. "Wait a moment." He said with a frown. The rest of the people in the council room looked at him. "If he had such power, why did he not use it during the invasion? Also, Sarutobi, why did you not tell us of this…apprentice you've apparently had for some time?"

The rest of the council also looked curious.

The Hokage looked impassive. "I was approached by Vader to join the village and tested him myself. He impressed me so much that I decided to teach him. That was quit some time ago. Vader also met Naruto before and, unlike many in this very room, saw him as he truly was, a kind, friendly boy with an unjust burden."

Many civilian council members scoffed.

Sarutobi continued. "After the Uchiha burned Naruto alive," There were many civilian smirks at this, "Vader was the one who had the knowledge and skill to keep him alive and is helping the boy recover his full mobility." That caused a lot of slightly shocked and confused faces. It was true. The 'original' lord Vader, Anakin, had told Kyuubi and he had used the knowledge to help Naruto become the next Vader

Danzo spoke. "What do you mean, 'regain his mobility?' His limbs were turned to ash, weren't they?"

Vader decided to speak. "Yes. However, I have knowledge of seals and technology that allows me to create metal limbs. The boy is currently getting use to a pair of high quality droid limbs that can conduct charka now. It will take time, but he will be able to return to duty soon."

Many civilian council members looked livid. Danzo, on the other hand, looked very interested.

Danzo was crippled, and he would give nearly anything to have new limbs. "Vader-san?" Everyone knew something was wrong when Danzo showed any indications of respect. "If you can do as you claim, then I ask you allow me to undergo this treatment. I assure you, I can compensate you very well for your efforts. In fact, you should train a few of our medic ninja in this art. Many shinobi have had to quit do to loss of limb."

Many in the room saw his words of village betterment for what they were, an attempt to make his desire for new limbs sound noble.

Vader looked at Danzo. "No." He said simply.

Danzo was very angry. He stood. "Vader, I order you to give me the details of this procedure!" He barked as his face became slightly red. Few knew that Danzos' loss of the use of his damaged limbs nearly drove him insane. Dangling this chance for them back opened that old sense of loss.

Vader raised his right hand towards Danzo and made a squeezing motion. Danzo started to choke.

Many civilians looked on in horror.

Vader spoke calmly. "I am a clan head, an apprentice to the Hokage, and a Seidi lord. I will not bow to the demands of a warmongering old cripple who has aided the villages' most notorious criminals and harmed many innocent lives for his own twisted ambitions."

Hiashi spoke. "What are you speaking of Vader?" He asked.

Vader, still holding up Danzo, looked at Hiashi. Hiashi shuddered slightly. "Simple, Chakra Force allows many abilities. One of which is the ability to sense the thoughts and feelings of those weaker than you. I sifted through a few of Orochimarus' memories before I killed him. I also broke into Danzos' mind when he let his anger control him. Danzo has been sending Orochimaru info for years in hopes of building an alliance to destroy most of the ninja and all of the civilian population of this village." The civilians looked horrified. The shinobi looked unhappy, but not surprised. Vader continued. "Also, he was partly the reason for Naruto Uzumakis' horrid childhood. He had many of his root anbu instigate the mobs and cultivate hatred for the boy." Vader looked at Danzo. "I find you guilty of treason Danzo." Vader lifted Danzo higher and then…slammed back against the wall. Danzo fell to the floor, unconscious. Vader used his powers to lift a chakra collar from his belt and sent it to Danzo and locked it around his neck, cutting off his chakra. He looked at Inoichi. "If you would have anbu come and follow them as they take him to a cell, you can confirm my words."

Inoichi nodded. Vader looked at The Hokage. "My master, I am tired. I need to return home and look over my droids and trooper reports. If you need me, you know how to reach me." He bowed.

The Hokage nodded. "Very well, Lord Vader. I will come by later to check on your report and to see Naruto. How is he anyway?" The old man asked. In his mind, he was loving the deception. The remaining council members listened in also.

Vader nodded. "The boy should be ready in a few weeks."

Sarutobi nodded. "Very well. Good day." Vader nodded again and left.

The council of both shinobi and civilians watched as he left, like the wraith he was. They all had a lot to absorb. With Vader in the village, they felt that things were going to get very…interesting.

As Vader entered the area around his base, he felt the detection seals he'd placed on the property rush over him and identify him. When that was done, Vader was met by one of his commander clone troopers.

"Sir, We've recovered all the droids and put the few that were damaged in for repairs. Also, all troopers have returned to the area and are hiding inside the compound or are in henge to look like rocks and things around the area." The commander reported before lowering his solute.

Vader nodded. "Very well. All troopers are to disperse in order every thirty minutes over the next few hours except you. When they are all gone, report back to me."

The commander nodded and created a clone of himself before dispelling it. This way, all that his clone knew was sent to all the other clones still active.

Having numbered groups from one to twenty, group one dispelled first.

As Vader entered the compound, he swayed slightly as the recently dispelled clones' memories and experience came to him.

Shaking it off, he closed the compounds' door and went to his private quarters.

Once there, he had his servant battle droid remove his helmet, mask, and his armor and stow it in a special chamber where the chambers' seals would heal any tears or burns in the armor and return it to top form within an hour or so.

Vader, or Naruto now, went to his bathroom and took a hot shower. He swayed again as group two had just dispelled.

When he got out of the shower, he dressed in his pajama bottoms and crawled into his large bed. As he fell asleep, he thought about what the next day might bring…and what would happen when, Naruto, Vader's apprentice, returned to the leaf.

Asoka had just returned from her patrol of the outer limits of the village when she saw a group of clone troopers disappear. There was only one left, that she could sense.

She walked up to him.

He turned and saluted her. "Ma'am. All troopers except me have been dispelled, per lord Vader's orders. All droids are stowed or are being repaired, and the ship deployed for the exam entrance has been refueled and docked."

Asoka nodded. "Very good. I think lord Vader will be tired after so many clones dispelling. Take a rest and recharge. When he wakes up, I'll tell you and you can report to him."

The clone nodded and went off to rest in a spare room.

Asoka entered the compound and went to her and Vader's room. Once she opened the door, she smiled. She saw Naruto asleep on their bed with a small smile on his face.

She put her C-sabers away and went to take a shower before she changed into her nightgown. Once that was done, she crawled into bed, next to Naruto, and laid her head on his chest before falling into blissful sleep. The rhythmic sounds of his, not Vader, breathing relaxed her. As consciousness left her.

It has been nearly a full week since Danzo was exposed. Inoichi confirmed Vaders' accusations and the Hokage had sent word to Vader. Naruto had his remaining clone trooper absorb a large amount of his chakra and make nearly three hundred trooper clones and nine other command clones. Each had a team of thirty clones under their command and raided the ROOT head quarters. They killed or captured every member they found and gave the council all of Danzos' notes and files. The Hyuuga were livid when they discovered it was Danzo who gave the cloud village the information and idea to kidnap Hinata. He'd hoped to gain clouds' demon container in exchange.

When all that was done, Hiashi Hyuuga approached the Hokage and asked if he could speak to Vader. Sarutobi nodded and told him to come back in two days for the meeting.

Hiashi bowed and left.

Immediately after, the Hokage made a shadow clone to go and speak to Naruto.

Naruto agreed to the meeting in two days and the Thirds' shadow clone dispelled itself.

Now, the day before he was to meet the Hyuuga clan head, Naruto was standing before Kabuto, who was locked down to a medical table with several medical droids beside him.

Naruto was now in his Vader armor and mask as he stood before Kabuto.

"Kabuto." Vader said in his menacing and abyss-like voice. "Your former master is dead and his village is no more than a collection of thugs without a leader. I could destroy you…but I have other uses in mind." Vader said as he stood near Kabutos' head and looked down at him.

"And what might that be, Vader-san?" He asked in a confident tone that didn't meet his eyes. As he looked into the void-like eyes of Vaders' mask, he felt like he was looking into the space between stars. A void even their heavenly light couldn't illuminate.

"Using a method of my clan, I shall use your genetic material to clone an army of quick healing soldiers. I will program their minds to serve me and only me. They too shall have self-destruction and tracking seals on them and will be led by one of my own clone commanders. You who sought to bring down the leaf village, will be the progenitor of its' healing shield. I have already used my chakra force powers to take all medical and bloodline information from your mind and stored it. So, now, I no longer require your mind. You will be rendered brain dead and your body will be preserved and used for sample material for the cloning." Vader leaned down and pushed the eye shield release button on his right eye. Kabuto gasped as he looked into the yellow, hate filled, terror inducing Sithigan eye. "I just wanted you to know what was to befall your remains before you pass on."

He closed the right eye shield of his mask and turned to leave. Ass he left, he heard Kabutos' cries and shouts as the medical droids began giving anesthesia to knock him out before destroying his mind and hooking him up to various life support systems and DNA retrieval machines.

Naruto knew the clones wouldn't be ready for at least a few weeks since they needed to perfect the age acceleration process a little more and to stop it when they reached the right age.

That night, Asoka was in a copy of the battle outfit she wore in the clone wars and watched as her lover, clad only in black shinobi pants, went through his training with his C-sabers. He had his Ventress sabers in his hands and hi Vader saber…in his mouth. He was trying to perfect a new tri-blade style and a single mouth style if he ever lost the use of his arms. The last style was inspired by Zabuza when he killed Gatou with a single kunai in his mouth.

As Naruto finished an impressive tri-saber attack on his non-trooper shadow clone, Asoka walked over to him. He deactivated his blades and put them in their holsters on his belt.

"That was impressive." She said as she laid her right hand on his left shoulder.

Naruto smiled. "Yes." Then he sighed and looked thoughtful. "But I still need to work on it and…I need to figure out how I'm going to return to the village as 'Naruto Uzumaki' and not 'Lord Vader'."

Asoka giggled. "I'm sure the most surprising knucklehead ninja will think of something."

Naruto smiled his fox-like grin. He then jerked in pain slightly.

Asoka saw this and a concerned look sprang into her eyes. "Is it about to come?" She asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. The final merger will come shortly. I believe I still have a day or two, but it will come soon."

Asoka nodded and wrapped her arms around Naruto as they left the Bases' gym and went towards their bedroom.

While they walked Naruto remembered the Kyuubis' words before he passed on.

(FLASH BACK)

Naruto and Asoka stood before the Kyuubi in Narutos' mindscape.

"What is it Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi sighed. "**Naruto, Asoka,**" He said looking at each of them. "**When I pass on all my powers to Naruto, I will die, as I have said before. But, the change will not come for a couple of weeks. When it does, Naruto, you will become the true new Kyuubi and receive all my tails and the power to become a fox. You can still remain in human form, but you must also know that your body will change drastically.**

**As I said before, I didn't simply re-grow your limbs because it would have taken too long. When the final merger comes, your metal limbs will be changed. Your bodies' bones shad grow over most of them and your bodies' flesh shall grow over them and replace the false skin. Since your' metal limbs are skeletal in design, that won't change much. But, if they are damaged, the self-repair nanites in the arms metal bones will repair them while your flesh heals itself. Now, this merging will multiply your powers greatly. You must be in a safe place and stay there for a week at the least to get used to your new body.**" Kyuubi Then looked at them with a small smile. "**Live long, and make this world yours.**" He then shoved them out of his mind as he began the first part of the merger and his passing.

(FLASHBACK END)

Naruto knew he had to meet the Hyuuga the next day, but after that, he would need to get to the special sealed room for his change so no one would feel the massive chakra spike that was to come.

As he and Asoka made it to their room and Naruto laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and thought about the next few days. One thought ran through his head.

"I hope Akatsuki can be held off that long." His thought went blank as he drifted off to sleep.

Here. Sorry it took so long to make. Hope you enjoy. I'll try to have the next on out sooner. Bye. Oh, and just a slight preview:

As Naruto looked on, he smiled as he saw the white armored droid body rise from its' medical slab. Old eyes looked out from the skull-like mask and six-fingered hands flexed before the creatures' face.

Naruto chuckled. "As Vader was reborn in me, Grievous lives on in you."

The new grievous mentally smirked as his eyes shone with delight behind his new skull-like face. "Indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane


End file.
